


Don't Leave Me

by UngusTheBungus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drugs, Emotional Hurt, F/M, M/M, Needles, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngusTheBungus/pseuds/UngusTheBungus
Summary: You find out the truth about Chrollo and you aren't happy. Reader's kind of dumb and didn't know that Chrollo was the leader of the Phantom Troupe.I made it a bit more gender neutral~(Note: this is a story I've already made a while ago. I'm trying to separate my works to make them more easily accessible and just to keep them more organized rather than be part of a huge collection)





	Don't Leave Me

You knew that there was something off about him. Deep down in your stubborn mind, there was something off that you could not quite place. He was gorgeous, especially with his green headband wrapped tightly against his pale forehead. He would constantly praise you and treat you like royalty, his grey eyes gleaming with love. You felt safe and secure under his watch. 

He said that his job revolved around finding rare treasures and selling them for higher prices on the market. You did not question him. Why? Because you loved him. You loved everything about this man, from his slight smirk at something cute you said to the many gifts he sent to you, even though you told him that you had more than enough. He did leave for a couple of months, which was very odd to you. However, you brushed it off as something he had to do for his job. Still, the lingering thought bothered you for many months. 

\- - -

You loved taking pictures of derelict buildings. It kept your mind away from the disasters happening currently in the world. When you walked into a particularly tall building, you did not expect a group of people circling a man. A man who happened to look just like your boyfriend except with his hair more slicked back. Before you could say anything, you felt a blade pressed up against your throat. You tried to struggle, but the person behind you sliced the blade across your skin, a line of blood forming. 

"Feitan, let them go." You heard your boyfriend say as the person behind you sighed and reluctantly put away their weapon. You were so scared and confused, but you needed to know the truth. 

"Chrollo, what the hell is going on? Who are these people?! Why haven't you called me in 12 goddamn days?" You raised your voice as you spoke to him. As you inched closer, you saw that he had a dark purple jacket with white fuzz decorating the edges. His pale muscles were revealed and if you weren't so mad at him, you would have found it really hot. 

"Can we take this discussion somewhere else?" He asked and got up from his seat. The others continued to stare at you as if you didn't belong there. To be honest, you really didn't. You scoffed loudly.

"NO. I want to talk about this here! You haven't answered any of my damn questions." You stubbornly told him. He sighed and told you everything. He told you about the Phantom Troupe and their escapades. How they murdered a clan for their eyeballs. How they murder anyone in general if they get in the Phantom Troupe's way. You listened in shock as he told you all of this. You needed to leave now. You've heard enough.

"You're...a monster." You stammered. Chrollo stared at you with a blank expression. God, you wish that he could just show a shred of emotion during this. Finally, he spoke up.

"And you aren't?" He asked. You were getting sick of his little mind games real quick. Yes, you used to be in a dark place long ago when you drugged people and took their money. However, you saw the error of your ways, picked yourself up, and made a career out of selling your paintings. This was different.

"I'm not perfect, but I never fucking killed anyone, Chrollo!" You yelled and wiped away some falling tears. You struggled to breathe and then raised your voice again, "We're through. Don't ever talk to me again, you twisted fuck." You proceeded to turn around and walk away. Behind you, you heard a loud sigh.

"I was hoping that it wasn't going to come to this. Please forgive me." He said. You were confused by his words, until you felt a blow to the back of your head and blacked out.

\- - -

When you woke up, you were in a dark and empty room. You noticed that candlelight barely lit all four corners of the room. It didn't do much, but it revealed the chains connected to the wall. Your eyes trailed from the chains to where it connected to the collar around your neck. You were like a goddamn dog, chained and waiting for its master. Suddenly, the metal door creaked open and you jolted up. The devil himself walked in and towered over you. You tried to grab his coat, but he took a step out of your reach.

"It looks like someone is a little lively this morning." He smirked and pulled something out of his jacket. A needle. You hated needles.

"If you think you're going to inject me with whatever drug you have, you're a dumbass." You spat out. Then, for the first time, he laughed. It wasn't a full laugh, but it was loud enough to be audible. It shocked you so much that you backed away from him immediately, although you still raised your fists, ready to fight.

"This isn't any worse than what you did to those people you stole from long ago." He reminded you. You shook your head and kept your fists raised. When he walked towards you, you attempted to punch his face. However, you knew you missed once you felt the stinging sensation of a needle in your arm. You tried to thrash around, but something was holding you down. He injected the drug into your arm and caressed your face.

"Don't ever try to leave me again." He whispered as he quickly kissed your forehead and walked away. You tried to chase after him, but you felt dizzy and weak. You fell over and slowly closed your eyes as the door closed with a thunk, leaving you in the darkness you'd later call home.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This was a heaping pile of trash haha. Thanks for reading, I guess.


End file.
